bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Holcom, Bronn
Bronn Holcom was a Jedi Knight in hiding during the Rebellion Era. He was the former master of Syanne Harkness, before her leaving from the Jedi Order. Bronn assisted the Antrixian Commonwealth resistance forces against the Imperial occupation forces. Acting as an adviser and guard to both Admiral Edric Strykia and Draygan Strykia, Bronn was often privileged to the planning and tactics of the Antrixian Resistance. Following the Imperial plot to draw Draygan Strykia out of hiding, Bronn went into hiding and isolation with Draygan on the planet Ibrea. There, Bronn acted as Draygan's primary bodyguard. Once Draygan revealed to the Antrixian Commonwealth that he was still alive, Bronn accompanied the High Lord to join with the Strykia twins, Allyson and Graydon, as their forces prepared to retake the Commonwealth from Imperial Occupation. During the Second Battle of Antrixies, Bronn confronted his former padawan, Syanne, and dueled her, attempting to destroy her. Interference from Lady Deathstryke caused Bronn to hesitate, leaving him open to an attack from Harkness which would prove to be a mortal injury. Prior to his death and while on Ibrea, Bronn had constructed a Holocron. All his knowledge and training was bestowed into the device, which he intended to give to House Strykia. Bronn would be honored and remembered, being granted the rank of Jinsai and Jedi Master, posthumously, by High Lord Graydon Strykia. Using the holocron that Bronn had constructed, Graydon went on to begin restructuring the Jinsai around Bronn's teachings. History Induction into the Order Born in the later part of 62 BBY, Bronn Holcom was almost immediately found to have latent abilities in the Force and was taken in by the Jedi Order by the Jedi Master, An'ya Kuro, known as Dark Woman. From his earliest memories, Bronn was trained to become a Jedi, growing up in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, part of the Initiate Clan Cyrist. During his younger years, Bronn became especially close with the young Padawan, Owen Verkaik who often helped Bronn study during his time as a Youngling. At the age of ten, Bronn took and passed the Initiate Trials to become a Padawan. Jedi Knight Benyth Ka'oole selected Bronn to become his apprentice. Life as a Jedi Bronn was a model Padawan for Master Ka'oole. By the age of twenty-one, Bronn was declared ready to take the Jedi Trials and ascended to Knighthood. For a number of years following becoming a Jedi Knight, Bronn continued to work with his master and serve the Order and the Republic. On a number of occasions, Bronn worked with his friend and fellow Jedi, Owen. In 25 BBY, Bronn was granted permission to take on his own Padawan learner. Prior to the Initiate Trials, Bronn spent some time with the various Jedi younglings of his former clan, Cyrist. He immediately formed a bond with a young Human female, Syanne Harkness. While Syanne was headstrong and sometimes stubborn, she showed great potential. Passing her trials, Bronn immediately asked to take her as his apprentice. Their first two years as master and apprentice went flawlessly and Bronn was convinced that Syanne would go on to become an excellent Jedi one day. The Clone Wars With the start of the Clone Wars, Bronn and Syanne were quickly dispatched to various hot spots that had erupted in conflict. By mid 22 BBY, the Jedi duo was assigned to the borders along the Antrixian Commonwealth in the Jaso Sector. There, Bronn came to know Marissa Strykia, Jevan Harkonna, and Dontaine Strykia. Bronn was especially interested in information on the Jinsai Order and spent all of his free time among the Jinsai that assisted in guarding the Commonwealth border and the Ithic Corridor. Bronn came to know Marissa quite well and the two of them exchanged tales often, whenever Marissa's duties brought her to the frontlines. Bronn eventually was counted as one of Marissa's few friends from the Jedi Order. Bronn came to view the Jinsai as his compatriots and readily jumped in to assist with the defense of the Commonwealth against the Separatists, while still maintaining his loyalty to the Republic. The Lost Apprentice Towards the end of 20 BBY, Syanne, who had secretly been meeting with her father, was devastated by the news that her mother had been killed. Blaming the Jedi for their failure to act in a timely fashion, Syanne left the Order and Bronn's tutelage. Bronn attempted over and over to persuade Syanne to stay, but to no avail. Finally, Bronn gave in and trusted that the Force would guide his former apprentice down the right path. It was during this time too that Marissa confided in Bronn that she believed an ancient Jinsai prophecy was coming about. While she did not give Bronn all the details, she did sense that he could potentially play a part in the coming events. Bronn was distracted by the campaign in the Jaso Sector which repelled the Separatists. The fighting gave him little time to ponder Marissa's words and even less time to worry about his former apprentice. During the fighting on Tauber, a mysterious Force-user had suddenly appeared. Myra Erryn assisted in turning the tides and repelling the enemy before all hope was lost. The Great Jedi Purge Bronn journeyed to Odia, Bronn had little time to rest before the Jedi uncovered the true nature of the plot set in motion by Darth Sidious. Bronn was targeted by his own Clone Troops when Order 66 was instated. It was only with the assistance of the Jinsai and Commonwealth forces that allowed Bronn to survive. Stranded without any other allies, Bronn turned to the Commonwealth for sanctuary and pledged to help them fight the new enemy that had revealed itself. Appearance and Personality Bronn was a very intelligent and strong minded man and claimed that only one person had beaten him in a battle of wills, and that was before he was fully grown. Bronn believed that intelligence and knowledge were more important than strength, and he defeated his opponents not because he was stronger, but because he was smarter. He was very adept at finding flaws in enemies defenses. Bronn could be a hard teacher, pushing his students to their mental and physical limits. Powers and Abilities RPG D6 Stats Type: Jedi Knight in Exile DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D, Dodge 6D+1, Lightsaber 9D+2, Lightsaber: Form III: Soresu 7D+2, Lightsaber: Form V: Shien 8D+1, Melee Combat 5D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 Alien Species 5D, Bureaucracy 4D+2, Cultures 4D+2, Languages 5D+2, Planetary Systems 4D, (s)Scholar: Jedi lore 7D+1, Streetwise 4D, Survival 6D+2, Willpower 5D+2 MECHANICAL 2D+1 Beast riding 3D+1, Repulsorlift Operations 5D PERCEPTION 2D+2 Command 6D, Hide 3D, Investigation 4D+2, Persuasion 4D+1, Search 4D, Sneak 4D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 6D+1, Climbing/Jumping 6D, Stamina 4D+2 TECHNICAL 3D First aid 4D, Lightsaber Repair 5D, Security 4D+1 Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 7D, sense 7D+2, alter 6D+2 Force Powers: Control: Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Contort/Escape, Control Disease, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Control Pain, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Stun Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Sense Force, Shift Sense, Translation, Weather Sense Alter: Force Jump, Telekinesis Conrtol And Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Slow Control And Sense: Farseeing, Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy Control, Sense And Alter: Affect Mind, Battle Meditation, Enhanced Coordination Sense And Alter: Cloak, Lesser Force Shield This character is Force-Sensitive Force Points: 8 Character Points: 14 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D), Jedi robes Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Jedi Order Characters